Studium Johnlocka
by cumberlove4ever
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE z języka angielskiego. Johnlock, w którym jesteś bliżej historii, niż prawdopodobnie byłeś przyzwyczajony. John zastanawia się, czy naprawdę warto "umawiać się" z Sherlockiem. Nic nie jest moją własnością, ani BBC Sherlock ani żaden z charakterów, ja tylko ukradkiem się im przyglądam, kiedy myślą, że są sami.


Tytuł oryginału: A Study In Johnlock  
>Autorstwa: bethanyyerinn<br>Tłumaczka: cumberlove4ever (znana również jako Johnlocked)  
>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest<p>

* * *

><p>Och, cześć. Nie spodziewałam się ciebie. Tak szczerze, dlaczego pisarze oczekują, że ktoś właściwie będzie czytał ich opowieść? Może właśnie w tym momencie zastanawiasz się: „dlaczego do cholery ta historia do mnie gada?" Może nawet rozważasz przejście do następnego opowiadania, bo fakt, że pisarz właściwie mówi bezpośrednio do ciebie, jest lekko żenujący. Cóż, nie odchodź jeszcze. Będzie lepiej.<p>

Widzisz, chciałam się tylko przywitać. Niektórzy pisarze są naprawdę niegrzeczni, po prostu zaczynają swoją opowieść bez żadnego wstępu! Po tym, jak czytelnik znajduje czas w swoim wypełnionym po brzegi planie dnia po to, by przeczytać ich pracę, mogliby przynajmniej poświęcić chwilę na porządne przywitanie się!

No więc jestem.

I teraz może zastanawiasz się, kiedy zamierzam dotrzeć do sedna, i znów rozważasz zamknięcie okna. Cóż, nie gryź się. Dochodzę do sedna właśnie…

Teraz.

Podejrzewam, że jesteś tutaj, bo chcesz usłyszeć coś o Johnie Watsonie i Sherlocku Holmesie, i o tym, jak nieważne ile razy by temu nie zaprzeczali, w gruncie rzeczy są w sobie zakochani.

Cóż, dobry czytelniku, trafiłeś w dobre miejsce. Za wyjątkiem tego, że ty i John nie jesteście na tej samej stronie, jeszcze nie. Patrz, pokażę ci.

John siedzi na swojej kanapie. Bez obaw, nie może cię zobaczyć. Tak naprawdę nie ma cię tutaj, ale możesz go zobaczyć. Siedzi tutaj, w cichym mieszkaniu – zasłony przesłaniają ciemny, burzowy wczesny wieczór – wpatrując się w podłogę. Wygląda na strapionego. Oboje, i ty, i John, zdajecie sobie sprawę, że Sherlocka tutaj nie ma, bo gdyby był, na pewno wiedzielibyście o jego obecności. Sherlock, jak na kompletnego geniusza, jest przez większość czasu po prostu łaknącym uwagi dzieckiem.

I dezorientującym, nad czym rozmyślał John właśnie w tej sekundzie.

John miał właśnie jeden z tych momentów, kiedy zastanawiał się, czy to właściwie warto czy nie warto umawiać się z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Randkowali dopiero od około miesiąca i John toczył tę wewnętrzną walkę już jakieś sześć czy siedem razy.

Na dzień.

Cóż, „randkowanie" jest dosyć względnym pojęciem, jeśli mówić o tym, co dokładnie było pomiędzy nim i Sherlockiem Holmesem. Nazywał to tak tylko dlatego, że tak właśnie mówiłby o normalnym związku „silniejszym-niż-przyjaźń" z normalnym „więcej-niż-przyjacielem".

Ale, jak oboje razem z Johnem zdajecie sobie sprawę, Sherlock Holmes daleki jest od bycia „normalną osobą".

Nawet okoliczności, w jakich się zeszli, nie były normalne. No, normalne dla każdego innego. Dla Johna, to było tylko trochę zaskakujące. Pokażę ci dokładnie, co się wydarzyło.

* * *

><p>Wciąż jesteś w mieszkaniu, ale teraz na zewnątrz jest jasno. Nie pada deszcz, tak jak wcześniej. Właściwie, szczebioczą ptaki, co jest dokładnym powodem, dla którego Sherlock Holmes zaczął je besztać.<p>

- Zamknąć się, dobra? – ryknął nagle.

John patrzy ponad swoją książką, zaskoczony. Tym razem naprawdę nie jest pewny, co zrobił. Nawet nie przekładał strony ani nie westchnął, ani nic w ogóle. To nie to, że Sherlock potrzebował wymówki do bycia kompletnym wariatem, ale zazwyczaj był jakiś tam powód takich wybuchów.

I John ostatnio robi się naprawdę zmęczony tymi wybuchami Sherlocka. Podczas gdy zazwyczaj pozostaje cicho, tym razem przemawia.

- Sherlock, przecież jestem cicho – mówi z irytacją.

- Co? – Sherlock odcina się, patrząc w stronę Johna. – Nie mówiłem do ciebie – stwierdza po chwili.

John mruga kilka razy.

- Dorobiłeś się wymyślonego przyjaciela? Jest takim wrzodem na twoim tyłku jak ty na moim? Mam cholerną nadzieję, że tak.

Sherlock wywraca oczami.

- Bardzo zręcznie, John. Ta dowcipna uwaga musiała pochłonąć z połowę energii wytwarzanej przez twój mózg.

- To nie był dowcip, to była prawda. No to do kogo mówiłeś, jeśli nie do mnie?

- Do tych piekielnych istot za oknem!

Głowa Johna powoli obraca się w kierunku okna, wyraz niedowierzania pojawia się na jego twarzy.

- Sherlock. Powiedz proszę, że nie masz na myśli ptaków.

- Tak, John, ptaki! Zawsze tam ćwierkają i to wcale nie jest sprzyjające środowisko do przeprowadzania dedukcji!

- No cóż, wierz w to lub nie, ale nie wszystko na tej cholernej planecie kręci się wokół ciebie. A ptaki z pewnością nie wiedzą, że cię irytu… czekaj chwilę. Dedukcji? Jakiej dedukcji? Przecież przez cały ranek tylko siedziałeś naprzeciwko mnie.

Sherlock westchnął ze złości na głupotę, której oznaki przejawiał każdy w jego życiu. Myśli nawet, że ty jesteś głupi, a nawet cię nie zna. Nie czuj się obrażony. Każdy jest dla niego kretynem. Prawdopodobnie już o tym wiesz, ale nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że może cię obrażam. Ja, w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, uważam że jesteś wspaniałym dżentelmenem/damą/osobą (ponieważ w ogóle nie powinnam zakładać, że masz płeć. W tych czasach nigdy nic nie wiadomo).

- John, proszę, udowodnij mi że nie jesteś aż tak tępy jak inni ludzie. Siedziałem tutaj, naprzeciwko ciebie, przez cały ranek, nie robiąc nic innego, więc _jak_ _myślisz_, czego mogła dotyczyć dedukcja?

John bierze głęboki wdech, aby powstrzymać się od wstania i przyłożenia w szczękę swojemu współlokatorowi.

- Sherlock, do cholery, dlaczego mnie dedukujesz? Myślałem, że jestem dla ciebie nudny.

Sherlock jest cicho wystarczająco długo, aby John spojrzał na niego. I wtedy John jest zaskoczony, bo widzi, że Sherlock wygląda… cóż, gdyby John nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że Sherlock wygląda na zmieszanego. Ty, jako druga opinia, prawdopodobnie byś się zgodził.

- Czy ja kiedykolwiek mówiłem, że jesteś nudny? – spytał Sherlock.

- No, był taki czas, że powiedziałeś coś o tym, jak to „moja mała, śmieszna główka" jest nudna. Innym razem, kiedy mówiłeś, że zabieranie Sarah do kina na randkę jest nudne. I nazwałeś Jeanette, ostatnią dziewczynę, z którą się umawiałem, nudną – rzuciłeś jej to prosto w twarz. A jeszcze innym…

- Nie, John, w żadnym z tych wypadków nie mówiłem, że _ty_ jesteś nudny. Jestem pewien, że w twoim mózgu musi być nudno. Twój gust, jeśli chodzi o randki, tak, to nudne. I Boże drogi, każda dziewczyna jaką miałeś była nudna.

- Myślałem, że każdy jest dla ciebie nudny.

- Większość ludzi jest. Mój brat jest nużący przez cały czas. Lestrade jest zazwyczaj nieinteresujący. Pani Hudson często mnie nudzi. Ale ty, John… ty nie jesteś nudny.

John jest zaskoczony komentarzem, ale jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony jest faktem, że jego uszy zrobiły się gorące i że po słowach Sherlocka w jego gardle pojawiła się mała, nerwowa grudka. Intensywne, lodowo błękitne oczy wystarczają, by jego żołądek zacisnął się niewygodnie, ale nie rozumie dlaczego. Ty wiesz, dlaczego tak się czuje, oczywiście, to jasne, ale John od czasu do czasu wolno chwyta. Daj mu minutę.

- Więc mówisz mi, że wszyscy cię nudzą, oprócz mnie – mówi John.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego musisz powtarzać wszystko co mówię, żeby nabrało to dla ciebie sensu, ale tak, to właśnie mówię - potwierdza Sherlock, jego dłonie formują wieżyczkę pod brodą, kiedy kontynuuje wgapianie się w Johna.

- A co z Irene? Ona cię nie nudziła. – John mówi, lekko zdziwiony pogardą w swoim głosie.

Sherlock wywraca oczyma.

- Kobieta też mnie nudziła – zapewnia Johna. – Ale, co dziwne, ona jest powodem rozpoczęcia całej tej sprawy.

John mruga. Przeszli od tego, że John jest interesujący dla Sherlocka, do Sherlocka pracującego nad sprawą, w mniej niż sekundę. Jakim cudem Sherlock utrzymywał wszystkie myśli w swojej głowie w porządku przez cały czas?

Sherlock ostatnio był mega dziwny, co o czymś świadczy, jak możecie sobie wyobrazić. Głównie dlatego, że jest cichy. Jakby myślał nad czymś bardzo, bardzo ciężko. John myśli, że może wciąż jest przygnębiony całą sprawą Irene, i tym, że jest teraz w Ameryce – nawet jeśli John wiedział, że właściwie jest martwa (Chociaż oboje z Sherlockiem wiecie, że to też nie jest prawda. Sherlock nie wie, gdzie jest Kobieta, ale z pewnością nie jest martwa).

Ale John nie był pewien, bo Sherlock zachowywał się jak nigdy przedtem. Po prostu myślenie bez przerwy – no, to normalne, ale nie mówienie o tym? To już nie. A potem starał się usunąć z widoku Johna. To wkurzało Johna przez całe osiem dni. Za każdym razem, kiedy wszedł do pokoju i usiadł, Sherlock sadowił się poza polem widzenia Johna, a sam John czuł na sobie jego palące spojrzenie. Kilka razy odwracał się, by móc widzieć detektywa, to sprawiało, że był mniej nerwowy, ale wtedy Sherlock po prostu znowu się przenosił. I to krzyczenie na nieożywione przedmioty, i zwierzęta, i powietrze za bycie zbyt głośnym, to było dosyć częste zjawisko pod 221B w ostatnim tygodniu.

Jedyną różniącą się rzeczą w dniu dzisiejszym było to, że Sherlock siedział na wprost Johna. To sprawiało, że John czuł się lepiej, więc nic nie mówił, ale wciąż był na krawędzi.

I wtedy Sherlock zaczął krzyczeć na ptaki i John nie mógł pozostać niemy w obliczu szaleństwa Sherlocka ani chwili dłużej.

Więc teraz, w rzeczy samej, jest bardzo zakłopotany. Sherlock mówi, że jest w trakcie sprawy. I ma to coś wspólnego z Irene? Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

John przypomniał sobie o odpowiedzi po kilku sekundach zbyt długiego myślenia.

- Prowadzisz sprawę? Myślałem, że Lestrade nie dzwonił od dłuższego czasu, i dlatego byłeś taki szczególnie dziwny w ostatnim tygodniu.

- Nie, dzwonił. Powiedziałem, że jestem zajęty.

John znów mruga.

- Ale przecież nic nie robiłeś.

- Owszem, robiłem – odparowuje Sherlock.

John wzdycha wściekle. Sherlock i jego zagadkowe wyjaśnienia, które wyjaśniają dokładnie nic.

- Więc co to ma wspólnego z Irene? – próbuje John. – Ona jest… jest w Ameryce.

- To wiadomość sprzed jakiegoś czasu. Wtedy to zignorowałem. Ale potem przeczytałem ją na nowo i zdałem sobie sprawę, że ona może być na tropie czegoś. Więc ja zacząłem tego szukać.

John poświęca moment na poskładanie puzzli w jedną całość.

- Coś, co powiedziała Irene, sprawiło, że zacząłeś mnie dedukować?

- Dokładnie. Dotrzymujesz kroku lepiej, niż oczekiwałem.

- No dobra – mówi John, starając się nie brzmieć na rozdrażnionego. – To co to jest?

Sherlock nie odpowiada.

- Jezu, Sherlock, po prostu mi powiedz!

- Eksperymenty i tak niedługo się zaczną. Rozgryziesz to.

- Nie przeprowadzasz na mnie żadnych eksperymentów. – John ostrzega.

- Bez obaw, jeśli mam rację, a zazwyczaj ją mam, będziesz się tym delektował.

John warczy w irytacji i Sherlock uśmiecha się z wyższością.

- Co? – napada na niego John.

- Lubię, kiedy warczysz – mówi Sherlock. – To gorące.

Oddech Johna więźnie w jego gardle. Nie mógł tego usłyszeć. Za nic w świecie, nie ma mowy o tym, żeby te słowa właśnie wyszły z ust Sherlocka. Ale oto Sherlock, spoglądający na Johna z rozbawieniem migoczącym w jego oczach. John nie zauważa, ale ty widzisz, że jego uszy się różowią i że nerwowo splata palce. I, John naprawdę nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy – i nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, nawet gdyby wiedział – ale ty widzisz, że obrzuca Sherlocka szybkim spojrzeniem z góry do dołu, właściwie sprawdzając go.

Sherlock widzi wszystko to, co ty. I więcej. Oddech Johna zmienił się, ledwo zauważalnie. Jego serce bije o ułamek sekundy szybciej niż wcześniej. I przesuwa nogę, leciutko, w podnieceniu tak pierwotnym, że John nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co czuje. Wciąż uważa, że to tylko zakłopotanie.

Ale Sherlock wie.

- Kiedy wyglądasz na nerwowego, jak teraz, to też atrakcyjne – duma Sherlock. – Lubię to.

Tym razem szczęka Johna dosłownie opada. Sherlock z każdą sekundą utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że ma rację. Naprawdę, wiedział, że się nie myli od samego początku, odkąd tylko otworzył swój umysł na coś, co tak długo celowo ignorował. Całe te rozmyślania nie były o tym, co czuje John… ale co czuje Sherlock.

- Jesteś zaskoczony – mówi Sherlock. – Powiedz mi, czemu.

John wciąż się na niego gapi. Sherlock mówi najdziwniejsze rzeczy – John nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Sherlock zna slangowe znaczenie słowa „gorący" – ale traktuje to jako swego rodzaju eksperyment.

- Sherlock, jesteś śmieszny – stwierdza John. Ale co jest nie tak z jego głosem? Brzmi zabawnie i cicho. Ty wiesz, i Sherlock wie, ale John w tym momencie po prostu temu zaprzecza. On i Sherlock mieli to w zwyczaju. Oboje zauważyliby swoje uczucia dużo wcześniej, gdyby ich tak uparcie nie ignorowali.

- John, zamierzam coś zrobić – mówi Sherlock. – Miałem zamiar poczekać, aż dojdę do tej fazy eksperymentu, ale po prostu… - Sherlock nie potrafi przyznać na głos tego, że John wygląda po prostu zbyt atrakcyjnie będąc zaskoczonym i na wpół pobudzonym, aby Sherlock mógł się opierać jeszcze dłużej. – Zamierzam coś zrobić, ale musisz mieć do tego otwarty umysł.

Umysł Johna nie jest ani odrobinę otwarty, ale Sherlock nie może czekać, już nie. Więc przenosi się na kanapę i siada obok Johna. John jest zmieszany i z jakiegoś powodu speszony. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy - tak jak, jestem tego pewna, ty – że to bliska obecność Sherlocka tak na niego wpływa, że to dlatego John czuje, jak w niewytłumaczalny sposób rumieniec wypływa na jego policzki.

- Jesteś gotowy? – pyta Sherlock.

John jest teraz właściwie przerażony, naprawdę, bo co to do cholery za błysk w oku Sherlocka? Rozpoznaje to… ale przecież to nie może być to. Bo to wygląda jak spojrzenie, którym obdarza go każda dziewczyna, kiedy chce go przelecieć.

Więc John jest przerażony… i podekscytowany. Tym razem czuje to, ale nie wie dlaczego. Zadziwia go to, ale nie ma czasu, by o tym pomyśleć, zanim Sherlock pochyla się w jego stronę i ich usta zderzają się ze sobą.

I coś dziwnego dzieje się z Johnem. Jak tylko usta Sherlocka dotykają jego, każda wątpliwość w jego głowie dosłownie rozpada się na kawałki. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się tak właściwie. Wszystko, co czuł do Sherlocka, ale zawsze to ignorował, teraz jest jasne, i teraz rozumie, że to ten moment, do którego zmierzali przez tyle czasu.

Więc po prostu się poddaje. Wydaje z siebie ciche westchnienie i jego ramiona otaczają współlokatora, jedna ręka wędruje na plecy, a druga wplątuje się w te jego krucze loki.

I, zbyt szybko, pocałunek się kończy. Sherlock oddala się o cal. Możesz wyczuć napięcie wiszące w powietrzu, kiedy oboje chcą sięgnąć po więcej, ale żaden z nich tego nie robi.

- Widzisz? – mówi Sherlock. – Wiedziałem. Chcesz być w romantycznym związku, ze mną. A ja się zgadzam.

John mruga. Tak, teraz już wie, że żywi uczucie do Sherlocka, silne uczucie. Ale żeby zaraz związek? Na to nie jest jeszcze gotowy.

I co z Sherlockiem? Co się stało z Sherlockiem bez uczuć, z Sherlockiem „poślubiłem-swoją-pracę"?

- Tak, myślałem, że możesz o to zapytać – mówi Sherlock, tak jakby John zapytał na głos. – To właśnie o tym myślałem cały tydzień. Zdecydowałem, że moja praca będzie się po prostu musiała podzielić moją głową razem z tobą. Więc akceptuję twoją prośbę.

John przez chwilę jest cicho, próbując znaleźć w tym jakiś sens. – Ja o nic nie prosiłem – mówi w końcu.

- Nie na głos, fakt, ale myślałeś o tym, więc tak, zrobię to.

Sherlock wstaje i idzie do kuchni.

Mózg Johna pracuje tak szybko, jak tylko może, ale wciąż zabiera mu sekundę lub dwie przetworzenie tego, co Sherlock właśnie powiedział. On właśnie powiedział, że on i John są w związku. Umawiają się.

- Sherlock – John mówi. – Czekaj chwilę. Nie możemy o tym porozmawiać?

- O czym tu rozmawiać? Ja wiem, co ty czujesz, ty prawdopodobnie możesz dojść do tego, co ja czuję, wnioskując z tego, że pocałowałem cię chwilę temu.

- To nie do końca stosowne, Sherlock.

- Ja też nie jestem stosowny - odparowuje Sherlock. John bierze oddech. To z całą pewnością prawda. – Och – dodaje Sherlock. – Teraz, kiedy eksperyment się skończył, możesz zobaczyć, dlaczego to Irene zaczęła to wszystko. Nigdy nie rozważałem… cóż, ignorowałem fakt, póki ona nie rąbnęła mnie nim w nos. Na stole leży kartka z kopią wiadomości.

Więc John wstaje i idzie w stronę stołu. Ty widzisz papier wcześniej, ale John podnosi go w górę.

_Blog Johna jest PRZEZABAWNY. Myślę, że on lubi cię bardziej niż ja. Zjedzmy obiad. _

John chce być zirytowany, chce zmusić Sherlocka, żeby porozmawiał z nim jak normalny człowiek… ale zamiast tego, po prostu się uśmiecha. Nigdy w życiu nie myślał, że dziękowałby Irene Adler za cokolwiek… ale teraz naprawdę czuł, że musi.

* * *

><p>I oto, jak związek – chociaż John wciąż czasem wahał się przy takim nazewnictwie – się zaczął. John czuł się na początku niekomfortowo, ale szybko się przyzwyczaił.<p>

Generalnie, niewiele się zmieniło, co było większością problemu. Sherlock wciąż był palantem, dezorientującym jak diabli, generalnie – naprawdę nieznośnym, z tym małym wyjątkiem, że teraz John był bardziej emocjonalnie związany z tym wszystkim, co sprawiało, że każdy wybuch współlokatora działał na niego mocniej.

John zakończyłby to już kilka razy, gdyby nie te krótkie momenty, kiedy ich afekt był oczywisty, to wzajemne przyciąganie buzowało w powietrzu. John pracował nad czymś, czytał albo oglądał telewizję, siedział przy komputerze czy cokolwiek, i wtedy zauważał, że Sherlock się na niego gapi. Więc on też się gapił.

Tak, to wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Nic więcej. Tylko mnóstwo rozgrzewających spojrzeń, to było właściwie wystarczające, by pewne części ciała zesztywniały, przy więcej niż jednej okazji. Ty prawdopodobnie też nie zostałbyś nieczuły, bo i Sherlock, i John byli bardzo dobrzy w byciu intensywnymi, kiedy czegoś chcieli.

I nie wiem, czy zrozumiesz czy może nie, ale dla Johna, te małe momenty były wystarczającym powodem, by ten „związek", niezależnie czym był, trwał.

Ale teraz to zdarzyło się znowu. Sherlock i jego szaleństwo. Tyle, że tym razem, Sherlock wyglądał na zbulwersowanego Johnem.

To był zwyczajny dzień, John wrócił do domu z pracy, aby zobaczyć Sherlocka czekającego na niego, siedzącego na swoim krześle i obserwującego. Serce Johna zaczęło przyspieszać, kiedy zorientował się, że to znów się zaczyna. Jedna z tych niewiarygodnie seksownych wymian spojrzeń, która pozostawiała go sfrustrowanego, w ten najlepszy sposób, na całą resztę dnia. To nie tak, że nie chciał czegoś więcej, bo chciał, ale nie był pewien, czy Sherlock był gotów na więcej, więc nie naciskał. Na teraz, to mu wystarczało.

Więc usiadł na kanapie i spojrzał na Sherlocka. Tylko po to, żeby coś się działo, przygryzł wargę, i był bardzo zadowolony, widząc, że Sherlock mrugnął nieznacznie, obserwując go. John uśmiechnął się leciutko, tylko maleńkie, uwodzicielskie wygięcie warg.

I wtedy Sherlock gwałtownie wstał i, nie wiadomo dlaczego, wyglądał na wściekłego. – Cholera, John! – ryknął i wypadł z mieszkania jak burza.

A teraz, ty i ja wracamy do teraźniejszości. Z Johnem siedzącym w ciemnym pokoju, i ulewą za oknem, rozmyślając, jak kompletnie pogmatwany jest Sherlock Holmes. To Sherlock zaczął to całe głupie patrzenie, to po pierwsze, John tylko grał razem z nim! I teraz Sherlock ma czelność być złym na niego? Co on do diabła takiego zrobił? Jest tak sfrustrowany, że już prawie dzwoni do Sherlocka, żeby powiedzieć mu, że może spać gdzie indziej dzisiejszej nocy. Albo z drugiej strony, może John po prostu pójdzie do swojego pokoju, zamknie go od środka i zostanie tam dzień czy dwa.

Ale właśnie wtedy, Sherlock staje w drzwiach. W rękach trzyma brązową, papierową torbę.

- John – mówi, podchodząc, pochylając się i całując go w policzek.

John jest zaskoczony, do tego stopnia, że kompletnie zapomina o wcześniejszej frustracji. – A to za co?

- Czy normalnie ludzie w związkach tak nie robią?

- Cóż… erm… no tak, tak robią. Ale to nie jest normalny związek.

Sherlock znów wygląda na zrozpaczonego.

- Co zrobiłem? – wzdycha John. Bo co innego miał powiedzieć?

Sherlock spogląda na niego z desperacją. – Dlaczego nie możesz zrozumieć? Nie chcę tego mówić! Albo prosić albo… nieważne.

- Eee… nie rozumiem.

- Oczywiście, że nie! – wykrzykuje Sherlock. John nie ma wystarczająco dużo czasu, by być złym za ponowne krzyki, bo Sherlock bierze brązową torbę w dłonie i wywala zawartość na jego kolana.

A John patrzy. I patrzy. Ty pewnie zorientujesz się wcześniej, co było zawartością, niż on.

To stosik lubrykantów i kondomów. Różne warianty, smaki, rozmiary.

- John, próbowałem ci powiedzieć, że chcę z tobą spać, przez cały ten czas, a ty wciąż się na mnie nie rzuciłeś.

John otwiera usta i zaraz zamyka je ponownie, kompletnie zaskoczony.

Ale Sherlock kontynuuje: - Wszystkie te seksualnie stymulujące spojrzenia, to byłem ja, próbujący dać ci do zrozumienia, czego pragnę, ale ty nie słuchałeś. Chociaż to też było miłe. Ale kiedy wszedłeś do domu, zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie będziesz mnie miał dzisiaj, umrę. Naprawdę, umrę. Teraz łapiesz?

John spędza kolejną minutę, gapiąc się na Sherlocka ze zgrozą, ale to, co następuje później, jest już naturalne. Podrywa się i całym ciałem przylega do Sherlocka, całując go i przypierając do ściany, jego plecy uderzają o nią głucho. Ocierają się o siebie nawzajem i John nie może uwierzyć, że przez cały ten czas się od tego powstrzymywał.

I tak, może Sherlock to szaleniec, ale John zdecydował, tak jak ty dawno temu, że ich związek jest im pisany, nawet jeśli jest dezorientujący rzez większość czasu. Wszystko może rozgryźć później. Teraz, wszystkim, czego potrzebował, był Sherlock.

Więc, czytelniku, oto historia o tym, jak John Watson i Sherlock Holmes się zeszli. Jest tego o wiele więcej, mogę cię zapewnić. Może jeśli ładnie poprosisz, opowiem ci coś jeszcze. Opowiem ci nawet dokładnie to, co chcesz usłyszeć, jeśli o to zapytasz. Ich seks, ich pierwsza prawdziwa randka. Seksualnie albo romantycznie, to nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Dbam tylko o to, czego pragnie czytelnik. Więc jeśli chcesz czegoś szczególnego, proszę, powiedz w komentarzu. Byłeś wspaniałym kompanem i byłabym przeszczęśliwa, mogąc pokazać ci to, czego pragniesz.

Dziękuję, że przeczytałeś. Mam nadzieję, że cieszyłeś się tym tak, jak John i Sherlock cieszą się sobą nawzajem w tej chwili – bo wciąż stoimy w salonie, kiedy oni gorąco się całują. Jest w porządku. Oni nie mogą nas zobaczyć.

* * *

><p>Drugi rozdział już niedługo, mam nadzieję, że się podobało ;)<p> 


End file.
